New meat
by hatsu-chan and the monkeys
Summary: The new generation of ninjas come along led by the old ones! oh, chaos will reign! Gaara's got a girl, Naruto doesn't have a clue, so many more things will happen! Lot's of my characters. R&R!


Hello!! I'm making yet another story!!! I've made many stories, and so far one has been quite successful and two or three have been successful, yet not as much as the first one I've mentioned. This one include my own character, and may turn into a pairing… probably, or probably not. I really hope that you are reading this, and not skipping ahead of this to read the story. Or skip the bottom part in bold where I say something. I should probably get on with the story now, right? But first, a little a description of my character.

**NAME: Mei Lyn Daisuto  
GENDER: Female (Duh!)**

**AGE: 15**

**HAIR COLOR: Black, almost past knees**

**EYE COLOR: dark blue, almost black. **

**CLOTHING: a fishnet sleeve-less shirt, and the shirt, at the end is like a skirt, it's pointy, like… someone's hair like on DBZ. The shirt is pretty long, almost long enough to be called a really short dress. And she wears really dark blue, almost black, shorts that go a little past her knees. She has a necklace that is about 3 inches longer than a choker for her, and on the necklace looks like a sun with 8 of those pointy things on it. Her headband (AGH! I keep forgetting how to spell it, and am too lazy to go look it up… um hitai- AGH! Can't remember…) her headband is tied around her waist, under her shirt, so you usually can't see it. **

**HAIR STYLE: parted to the right side so, most hair is on the right side. Big chunk of hair on the right side is cut chin length then slowly gets to shoulder length then goes all the way, almost past knees so, when she ties her hair up there is a chunk of hair hanging down. That chunk usually covers her right eye. Her hair is pretty spiky, and shaggy like, I really can't describe it. She usually ties her hair up and it spikes up like Shikamaru's but she has that chunk of hair hanging down, and her hair is much longer. Instead of putting decorated chopsticks through her hair, she sticks many, many sebon(sp?) through it until she can't fit anymore. **

**WEAPONS OF CHOICE: She usually fights with taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat, but also uses lots of weapons. Mostly sebon though.**

**SOME JUTSUS: She has invented many, and I can't list them all, and the ones I can list might give some parts away, but I will tell you one of them. She summons felines and canines of all kinds, including foxes, wolves, etc. **

**BRIEF PERSONALITY/DESCRIPTION: She is one of the villages' most valuable ninja. She knows all the secrets, can read minds, and many other things. She is very talented, and can even defeat many of the elite ninja, including Kakashi. She is very strong, like Tsunade, and is a medical nin too. At a young age she graduated from the academy. She is kind of like Naruto and Sasuke mixed together personality wise. She's happy, positive, loving, and a little childish like Naruto. She's also serious, strong of heart, and all that like Sasuke. And she also is extremely pretty and has pretty big breasts so the guys go gaga over her, like how the other girls love Sasuke, so girls resent her for that, but her personality is wonderful, so after a minute of talking to her you immediately become friends. She also has a pet ninja Panda named Hiro. Hiro is often summoned and used to aid Mei Lyn in battle. These two have an unbreakable bond. She is super-strong, and has an enormous amount of Chakra. **

**Ok. There's the description. Now for the story.**

Mei turned over in bed. "C'mon Mei, WAKE UP!!!" Daichi let out a low growl. Then as he thought of something he smirked. He leaned over and whispered something seductively into her ear. Mei sat up straight and slapped him, sending him crashing into the wall. "DAMMIT DAICHI!!!! Stop climbing in through my window!!!" Mei ran a hand through her hair before realizing she was almost completely naked, wearing only her underclothes, and blushed and slapped him again screaming, "GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!!!" He smiled as he walked out.

She came out into the hall, fully dressed. Daichi was leaning on the wall with a wide grin plastered on his face. She crossed her arms. "Humph. Why do you always do that? You sneak into my to watch me get dressed? You are such a pervert. What do you want?" "Isn't it obvious?" He smirked. "I came to see you in all your under clothed glory, beautiful." Mei slapped him. "I'm serious, Daichi!" "So am I!" A vein throbbed on her head. She kicked him in the shin, but he quickly sidestepped and dodged it. "OK, OK! Today I got an assignment from Tsunade-sama. We are to go help out with the Chunin Exam. And the sand siblings are coming so we are to be like their guides." "Gaara is paying us to be his guide?" "No" "Oh, OK then."

They walked out of the house together; Mei getting angry glances from the females, Daichi from the males. "OH, DAICHI-KUN!!! Why don't you just lose that loser and go out with _me_…" "No, He'd much rather go out with me!" "Are you kidding?! As if!" "HA! And you think you have a better chance than me?" "Yes, in fact I do, no one would ever go out with a idiot like you!" "You take that back, THAT ISN'T EVEN YOUR OWN HAIR!!!" "AGH! Take that back you-" on and on that conversation went on. A sweat drop appeared on Daichi's head. "Eh heh heh, ladies, ladies, no need to fight! C'mon, sorry, but I'm already in love with someone else." They were too busy fighting though, to notice he said anything.

As they walked away Mei smirked. "Who is it?" Daichi blushed. "Eh? I don't know what you're talking about." "Heh heh, whatever. I think you're even more popular than Sasuke now. You must feel _sooo_ special." Daichi blushed. "Well, it's not like you don't have your own fan club." "Whatever" They walked the rest of the way to Tsunades in silence.

When they got there Tsunade gave them a lecture, because they were late. Mei bowed. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. I-" "Little lady here refused to wake up this morning." "DAICHI!" "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!" They fell silent. "Geez, you two fight like an old bitter couple… Your mission is to help with the new Chunin Exam." "Eh?!" "Ump. Mei you will take Ibiki's place, and Daichi, you will take Anko's."

Mei frowned. "But, I think Daichi would be more suited for the-" "I have decided. I will not change my mind. Though you seem to be bored with your assignment, so, you will help throughout the exam. Go! This was last minute, and I'm sorry, but it begins in 30 minutes! I will have someone fill you in with the details, but I'm sure you know them already." "Yes, ma'am!" And the two went off.

As they reached the classroom the parted ways. Meanwhile…

Gaara walked down the streets of Konoha, reminiscing the time he took the Chunin Exam. "Oi, sensei, what's wrong?" Gaara looked down at his little student. "Nothing, Seiya-chan." "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CHAN!!!" Gaara laughed a little. Seiya reminded him so much of a smarter, prettier, and female version of Naruto. "What're you laughing at?!" "Nothing, nothing. Where's Hiro and Hideki?" "They went to go early for the Chunin Exam." "You should go now, or you are going to be late." "I'm not worried. Those slowpokes can go now if they are so afraid to be late. I'm really strong see, and fast! I can make it there, no time flat!" Gaara laughed again. His pupil was amusing. They were like daughter father since she had no family.

"OI, GAARA!!! How's it been, eh? Haven't seen you in a while. And laughing too!" Gaara looked up. There that little hyperactive ball of orange was. Already in their early twenties, all the ninja we know and love, the Rookie nine, the Sand siblings, and Neji's team had all become teachers. (Well almost most of them, a little over half.) "Well, if it isn't Naruto." "MY TEAM IS GOING KICK YOUR TEAMS LITTLE BUTTS!!!"

A vein popped in Seiyas forehead. She started to yell. "YOU BETTER THINK TWICE ABOUT YOUR SORRY TEAM BEATING ME!!! OH WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN TO THINK WITH IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" "I'M SURPRISED THEY LET A WIMP LIKE YOU ENTER!!!" "OH, YOU MEAN LIKE HOW THEY LET YOU ENTER!! I'M SURPRISED THEY LET YOU TEACH, WITH THAT PIECE OF LEAD FOR A BRAIN!!!" "YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!?!" WE ARE OUTSIDE YOU IDIOT!!!" "THAT'S IT, GET READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!!!" "BRING IT!!!"

"Now, now, don't fight!" Gaara said dragging away a kicking, screaming, furious Seiya. Naruto laughed as he watched. Then one of his students, a red-haired boy with spiky hair named Shou came up. He had a sickly look on his face, and seemed angry, yet with a sick look on his face. He broke out into a coughing fit while trying to speak. "koff Sensei please koff koff don't koff koff make a sc- koff ene. koff." "yeah, yeah, let's go!" and off they went.

now to list some of the teams...

Gaara's team-  
Seiya, Hiro, Hideki

Naruto's team-  
Shou, Leila, Ichiro

Lee's team  
Milai, Jiro, Juro

Hinata's team  
Naomi, Riku, Hachiro

... there's more, but I don't feel like listing them all...

**OK that's all for now! If you review you might be able to tune in next time :THE CHAOS BEGINS!!!**


End file.
